Backstabbers Ahoy!
TBA. Plot Everyone decides to head to bed after Sam’s elimination; however Blaineley walks off to go “shower before bed”. She ends up sneaking around and discovers one of the hidden monitoring rooms in the forest. Blaineley looks through the cabinets and ends up sneaking a file into her dress before leaving the area…just what is she up to?��For this episode’s challenges the teams will be rocking their swimsuits; in part one member from each team will dive underwater with the first person to bring a pair of water skis wins their team an advantage for part two: a water-ski target range!! Wanting to bring his team closer together Brick volunteers for the Maggots while Jo manages to trick Lightning into diving for the Rats (that guy ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed haha). As the others help Lightning and Brick into their diving suits, Jo whispers to Scott to get Zoey’s attention and “keep the plan going” while telling Blaineley to mess with Dakota when sees an opportunity. Jo takes advantage of Dawn’s “abilities” and tells her to keep an eye out for sharks, just in case they have to “warn Lighting”, and the aura-whisper does so with some suspicion. Mike takes Anne Maria to the side of dock to “explain some things” (FINALLY!), however she thinks it’s a confession of love…you can imagine her surprise when Mike says…sorry? What? While this happens Jo cues Scott, who immediately makes the SADDEST face ever! (I know he’s faking it, but man the dude looks like hurt puppy…NO I’M NOT CRYING!) Zoey asks Dakota to manage the air pump while she checks on Scott and the heiress does as her friend asks. Scott “confesses” to Zoey that he doesn’t like seeing her troubled and should finally tell Mike how she feels and to not let Anne Maria get in her way! Mike comes clean with Anne Maria about misleading her with his characters, they aren’t real, and although she’s bummed Mike isn’t really Vito she appreciates him not leading her on and the two hug it out (enough with the sweetness people!). “Also I got to tell you I think I-“just as Mike is gonna say something Zoey shoves past Anne Maria! She tells Mike she doesn’t appreciate her feelings being toyed with and lashes out at Anne Maria for throwing herself at him when she knew Zoey liked him (who knew Zoey could be so harsh)! Dawn attempts to break-up the argument going on between the girls and Blaineley takes the chance to walk up to an exhausted Dakota; she really shouldn’t have teased her about liking a geek like Sam because that girl just started POUNDING on her (that’s what you get miss undercover reporter haha)!! Scott rushes to Brick’s pump to restore his oxygen, but Jo cheers out when Lightning emerges with his team’s skis! Tensions ran high as the teams got ready for the water-ski event, speaking of which I brought classic competitor Geoff back to test the effectiveness of the target mines, they worked haha! Geoff is fine..I think haha…Dawn volunteers to pilot her team’s speed boat and Jo immediately takes charge of the gull-cannon, forgot to mention that mutant seagulls are their ammo in the range whoops! This leaves Lightning, Anne Maria, and Mike to water ski behind the boat. On the Maggots side Zoey forcefully takes the cannon while Brick drives and Dakota and Scott water ski behind the team’s dingy. While Brick attempts to calm down Zoey, Dawn confronts Jo by telling her she sense a “sinister feeling” in her aura despite the latter brushing it as a “desire to win”. As if the girl wasn’t full of surprises already, Zoey somehow managed to send a gull through two targets! Jo manages to get a point for her team, but Zoey launches her second gull at mine at blows off the stern of the boat! With the Rats’ boat losing speed our “nice girl” launches her final gull…and ENDS her team’s losing streak! That night, Blaineley is swapped over to the Mutant Maggots after being eliminated. Trivia Gallery Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Episodes